A stupid mistake
by chica espanola121
Summary: The kids of the young avengers are trapped. Their own powers are gone and are replaced by a stange new one. The thing is that this is no kidnap. No this all started by a stupid ass mistake the kids made. To watch Harry Potter. Now they are transported into the world of magic. How will they get back? What is Dumbledore hiding? Are their powers really gone?


**A/N: Hey guys, Let me just say that this is the first cross over that I have ever wrote. I also want to say that the Young Avengers is not the characters from the comics, it is just the made up characters of the Avengers.  
Bruce Banner – Brendan Banner  
Clint Barton – Carmen Barton  
Phil Coulson – Harry Coulson  
Loki Laufeyson – Lauren Lokison****  
Steve Rogers – Stella Rogers  
Tony Stark – Tommy Stark  
Thor Odinson – Athena Thorson**

**I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter. I just own the daughters and sons of the Avengers with my friends: Frenchie121, Loki-Prime, Gidi808 and kbarret123.**

Everyone was super excited, the Young Avengers hadn't done anything fun in months. They were always on solo missions or paired up with their work partner. Now it was vacation and the eight teen superheroes were relaxing in the Stark mansion.

"What do you guys want to do?" Stella asked sitting on the couch looking bored. The rest of the team was there. Stella, Tommy and Harry were sitting in one couch, Lauren, Brendan and Athena were sitting on the other and Nathan and Carmen were sitting on the two remaining chairs.

"Anyone up for a movie?" Brendan asked, rocking his chair back and forth

"What is there to watch?" Tommy hissed, obviously pissed due to the alcohol running out.

"Just wondering, Carmen is reading a book called Harry Potter…what is that?" Athena asked with that innocent face of hers

"Holy shit are you telling us that you have no idea what Harry Potter is? And why were you looking through my stuff?" Carmen said surprised. Lauren just smirked

"I said that you were reading a book and she wanted to know since she never saw you touch a book." Lauren said smiling. Carmen just mouthed 'you bitch', Lauren just shrugged.

"Beside the point, who is up for some classical magic?" Nathan said, rubbing his hands together.

"I do!" Everyone chanted

Everyone was to meet each other in the giant cinema room bringing as many snacks as possible. Once they all were there they started watching the first movie and silently watched the next three. By the start of the fourth, Lauren stood up smiling.

"What the hell? Get out of the way!" Carmen said, not liking to miss a second of the movie

"Wouldn't it be cool to be in Hogwarts?" Lauren asked

"I dream of it all the time, now get out of my face," Carmen said, clearly pissed. To her dismay Lauren shook her head. Her eyes grew green for a second and before the teens new it; they were in a whole new place. Each Young Avenger looked around and realised that they were now 15 instead of 19.

"Holy shit we're in Hogwarts!" Carmen screamed

"Were 15!" Nathan yelled, matching the loudness of his best friend.

"What are eight annoying students doing here?" A droned voice said behind Carmen.

"Ah crap, we have pissed off Snape behind me." Carmen said raising her hands in defeat.

"And you. I haven't seen you before but tell me which house you are in and I will let you keep a few house points." With that Carmen's smirk grew wider

"You'll never know."

"You see sir; we…are not from here." Athena explained but Snape didn't look like he was going to let them go.

"Come with me you miserable…children." Snape said, turning to walk down the dark hall with his cape swishing as he turned around

"Uh, where we going?" Harry asked, following Snape along with the others

"To Professor Dumbledore" He replied. Carmen beamed. She couldn't believe that she was in Hogwarts let alone meet one of the greatest wizards! After a moment of walking, the Young Avengers ended up in Dumbledore's office.

"What is it I can do for you Snape?" The wise man asked

"These children were caught wondering around the hall making so much noise that it was unbearable. It also happens that they claim to not be from around here." Snape said

"You always have a bored tone don't you?" Carmen asked. This only got the potions master angrier.

"Thank you Snape that will be all" Dumbledore said quickly. With that Snape left muttering something but the great wizard didn't seem to care and waited until Snape was out of the office "Please sit down all of you." He said to the new teens.

"I believe that there was 8 of you…I can only see seven." Dumbledore said being quite amused.

"Carmen. Sorry sir but we are not from this…world" Nathan started. The professor motioned him to continue.

"Sir we were watching a movie…Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Lauren had magic in our world and transported us here and then Snape found us." Harry said.

"I know….I know that there is a movie about the famous Harry Potter in your world and having you come in here is rather amusing. So I am here to inform you that Voldemort does exist and so do the characters but the only difference is what goes on in Hogwarts. This might be really confusing for you but it will all make sense once you get used to this school." The professor paused. "I think that you do not notice that your skills have gone and it is replaced by our magic. So. If you tell me what you were in your own world I would be happy to tell you the trait that has stayed behind. Dumbledore said in a calm voice. Stella stepped forward telling the professor who they were and what their 'skills were'.

"So sir that is all about us…As for Carmen I think that she is exploring your office because she was addicted to the movies." Stella finished. Dumbledore just sat there stroking his long beard.

"This is quite interesting. Lauren, due to your previous magic, you are going to cause a lot of accidental magic. Stella my dear, your strength will be great. Athena, because of your connection to lightning, anything that you do that is magical will resemble it. Tommy, you are aware of Hermione Granger yes? Let us just say that you will be smarter than her. Don't worry; the information is already in there. Now onto you boys. Brendan, due to your anger, your transformation won't be there but be aware once you get angry you will become extremely aggressive. Harry, your reflexes will be quite impressive, as for the young Nathan, you will be able to sneak around and no one will notice…As for the lovely Carmen I don't know, I haven't seen her." Dumbledore finished. Just as he said the last words, Carmen walks in holding the Gryffindor sword.

"This…is…AWESOME!" Carmen said stroking the sword lovingly. Once she looked up she saw Dumbledore's amused face.

"You, Carmen have lost your archer skills but your incredible eyesight remains." Dumbledore spoke. She nodded her smile faded for a second having realised her archery is gone but became happy again because Dumbledore had talked to her.

"I will ask you 8 to stay in this office until the morning…there is a lot to plan." He said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Pleasant dreams Young Avengers." Was the last words he spoke before closing the door.

"Holy shit didn't anyone realise that we cannot transport back into our own world?" Athena screamed. Everyone shuffled but Carmen just wondered around the office trailing her hand over everything she passed.

"We have no contact, we have no teleportation, no technology, none of our skills…guys I have just realised that we are fucked." Nathan announced.

"I guess we are just stuck here…waiting for someone to find us." Stella said, sighing in defeat. Just then, Carmen came out holding an open case.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think that this will be a quite exciting adventure." She said, showing a case that had 8 labels with their names on it. Attached, were 8 wands.

**A/N: Hey guys please review this story, if it is a bit confusing, I apologise. **


End file.
